


Prima Donna

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 8 - TwinsEmma Walton ne se fatiguera jamais : son apparence ne changera pas, sa voix restera puissante. Seules les générations de fans changeront. À moins qu'elle ne rencontre son Doppelgänger.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	Prima Donna

Jour 8 – Twins

“Fortune fame, mirror vain, gone insane,  
But the memory remains.  
Heavy rings on fingers wave,  
Another star denies the grave,  
See the nowhere crowd cry the nowhere tears of honor.”

Metallica – The Memory Remains

Prima Donna

Emma Walton ne comprenait pas la haine dont elle faisait l’objet.

Le but de son existence était d’être admirée, aimée, adulée.

Depuis trente ans, elle montait sur les scènes du monde entier, entourée d’un public fidèle et enjoué. Elle avait foulé les planches de Broadway, donné un concert au cœur de l’Opéra de Paris, fait vibrer sa voix sous les plafonds de l’Opéra de Sidney. Elle avait serré tant de mains, souri à tant de fans, reçu tant de compliments.

Emma Walton était une star immortelle, un androïde qui chanterait pendant encore des siècles, pour des générations entières.

Ç’avait été en tout cas le but de son existence.

Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait piégée, là, dans sa loge. Son état de veille avait été interrompu par une soudaine hémorragie, et Emma avait ouvert les yeux, apercevant qu’elle avait été transpercée par une canne-épée. L’arme l’avait embrochée à son fauteuil et, de sa position, elle ne pouvait voir que la lame. C’était toutefois suffisant pour voir qu’elle était de très bonne qualité.

Le visage incrédule, Emma avait relevé la tête vers le miroir face à elle, tandis qu’une flaque de sang bleu imbibait le coussin sur lequel elle était assise.

Dans le reflet, elle avait vu sa silhouette dominée par celle d’une femme dont le visage était caché par une écharpe et une toque en fourrure. Les motifs de l’écharpe alliaient des nuances fauves, conjuguant la délicatesse des fils. Une odeur de parfum fleuri, presque savonneux, avait imprégné l’étoffe, alourdissant l’allure menaçante. C’était le début du mois de décembre, il faisait toutefois trop chaud pour qu’il neige, la pluie remplaçait donc la magie de fin d’année, mais Emma nota que les vêtements de la femme étaient secs. Avait-elle utilisé un grand parapluie ? Attendait-elle depuis longtemps dans la loge ?

Emma ne pouvait voir que les yeux. Des yeux entourés de rides et de minuscules taches brunes. Ils étaient pourtant encore vifs, remarquables grâce à ce vert de printemps.

« Regarde-toi. » Dit la femme âgée, la voix étouffée sous l’écharpe. « Quand j’étais jeune, les premiers androïdes musicaux commençaient tout juste à apparaître, mais tous les médias garantissaient un flop complet. Pour être un artiste, il faut une âme, disaient-ils. »

Son intonation allait avec ses vêtements et la richesse de son arme. Elle était distinguée, dotée de cette précision des grands orateurs. La femme parlait en agitant doucement sa main gauche, tandis que sa main droite reposait sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle n’avait pas retiré ses gants en cuir, et ne le ferait pas : dans la loge régnait une température assez basse pour qu’une personne frileuse garde son manteau.

« Mais ils se trompaient : ta carrière a été remarquable. Tu as été une grande star. »

Emma remarqua le temps au passé, ne doutant plus du sort que cette inconnue lui réservait.

D’habitude, c’était elle qui était interviewée et que les journalistes écoutaient ; ce soir, l’androïde devait garder le silence. Son code, EW001, était unique, mais elle était réduite au même rang qu’un PL600 qui avait commis une faute.

Emma possédait un programme de reconnaissance faciale, un bonus initialement prévu pour gâter les fans. Le robot se souvenait de tous les admirateurs qui lui avaient parlé, écrit ou acclamé. Lors de séance de dédicace, il lui arrivait de regarder une jeune femme et de lui dire, tout en signant la photographie, « je vous reconnais ! Vous étiez au premier rang de mon concert à Los Angeles, en 2042 », alors, la fan se mettait à rougir, un large sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Il suffisait de peu d’éléments à ce programme pour reconnaître un visage, mais à ce moment-là, il ne trouvait aucun profil. C’était la première fois qu’elle rencontrait cette femme.

L’androïde devait faire appel à d’autres atouts pour trouver l’identité de celle qui allait la détruire.

« Tu n’as pas changé depuis le premier soir où tu es montée sur cette scène. Tes cheveux ont gardé cette teinte noisette. Tes jambes sont restées fines. Ta voix n’a jamais été éteinte par une angine, pas vrai ? »

Cette femme se trompait : Emma Walton avait trente ans, et comme toutes les machines, elle demandait un entretien minutieux et constant. Quand elle avait sept ans, le transporteur qui devait l’amener à Miami avait eu un accident sur la route, et son coffre, une sorte de cercueil vampirique pour robots, avait heurté un arbre. Elle avait passé trois jours dans un atelier de CyberLife pour que son visage soit remis à neuf et que ses programmes ne soient pas perturbés.

Quant à sa voix, elle s’usait à chaque concert : les cordes se fatiguaient et filtraient les sons avec moins de clarté. Elles devaient être remplacées tous les trois mois, et toutes les semaines en période particulièrement active. Sa voix devait rester d’une pureté impeccable.

L’EW001 sentait qu’elle pourrait être sur une piste avec assez d’échantillons de voix. Elle devait faire parler cette femme.

« Vous vous trompez. Je suis fragile, à ma façon.

— Tu veux parler des techniciens qui te servent de médecins ? Tu peux être recyclée, et tu pourras l’être tant que des humains seront là. Peut-être même que quand nous aurons tous disparus, nous, les mortels, tu seras réparée par tes semblables. »

L’EW001 comprit soudain, choquée par la logique évidente de sa situation.

« Vous êtes Emma Walton.

— J’aimerais pouvoir ajouter “la seule et l’unique”. »

Sa main rabattit alors l’écharpe.

Elle aurait pu être une jolie dame si on omettait l’excès de Botox, injecté sous les pommettes et à la commissure des lèvres, qui avait rendu la peau brillante, comme couverte de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et souples, mais l’androïde suspectait une perruque. Quand elle était devenue Emma Walton, la vraie chanteuse allait déjà sur ses quarante ans ; dans deux mois, elle fêterait son soixante-dixième anniversaire.

« J’ai été créée sur votre autorisation. » Se défendit l’EW001.

Emma Walton avait été une chanteuse grandiose, et les dates de concert, les rencontres et les interviews l’avaient vite inondée dans un succès rêvé. Beaucoup de stars l’avaient enviée sans s’apercevoir des difficultés qu’une telle reconnaissance engendrait.

Les agents d’Emma Walton avaient évoqué l’idée d’une sorte d’androïde-doublure, permettant à la chanteuse de se trouver à deux endroits en même temps. Et puis, le robot ne pouvait pas se fatiguer, capable de remplacer quand l’humaine aurait besoin de vacances. L’androïde n’aurait aucune LED, mais son identité serait connue, créé comme substitut physique de l’artiste.

En interview, l’EW001 répétait les réponses qu’Emma Walton avait écrites à l’avance, assistait à des galas en ayant l’attitude d’une grande célébrité. En concert, le robot chantait avec la même puissance, adoptait la même gestuelle que CyberLife avait reproduite à l’identique. Après ses performances, elle restait plus longtemps, infatigable, offrant la douce d’illusion d’avoir rencontré Emma Walton.

L’EW001 avait été autant aimée qu’Emma Walton, et sa voix, bien que mécanique, avait attiré les foules. Certains nouveaux fans venaient même voir la machine, oubliant qui était l’humaine à l’origine du projet.

« Mon autorisation ? C’était une signature sur un contrat organisé par CyberLife et mes producteurs. Je ne connaissais pas tous les détails qui m’ont été soigneusement cachés. Et je n’imaginais pas que tu aurais plus de succès que moi. »

Si les humains savent qu’ils sont mortels, ils ont cette tendance à oublier leur déclin inévitable, leur fin obligée. Destinée que la technologie n’arrive qu’à tromper, sans la contourner.

Emma Walton posa ses mains sur les jours de l’androïde, appréciant avec colère la douceur des joues, leur souplesse authentique. Elle avait l’étrange sensation de se voir plusieurs décennies en arrière, d’avoir eu l’opportunité de remonter le temps.

La vieille _prima donna_ en aurait pleuré.

« Je serais réparée. » Rappela le robot, et Emma acquiesça. Sa future victime ne lui apprenait rien.

« Je sais. Mais je te retrouverai, et je te tuerai à nouveau, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se lassent, jusqu’à ce que je sois trop faible pour continuer. »

Si l’EW001 avait possédé une LED, celle-ci serait devenue rouge d’inquiétude.

Le but de son existence avait été d’être admirée, aimée, adulée, mais c’était sans compter son Doppelgänger.

Les légendes germaniques mettaient en garde que chaque individu qui rencontrait son double non-biologique allait bientôt flirter avec la mort ; ce fait se vérifiait pour les androïdes.


End file.
